


(falling) into the blue

by Writers_clock



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Zelda (Legend of Zelda), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Link is the best wingman, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Zelda, One Shot, Pining, no beta we die, she is trying ok, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_clock/pseuds/Writers_clock
Summary: Zelda has tried to hide her feelings for Mipha for far too long. Finally, a series of events leads her to admit her feelings.
Relationships: Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	(falling) into the blue

It was all very formal, very lavish, very boring.

It was another one of Zelda’s father’s balls, meant to boost the morale of the citizens, or maybe to convince them that the champions were united and here to help. 

Zelda sighed into her glass, swishing the ice in a circle. Link stood a little behind her, as always. She closed her eyes. She appreciated that her father was concerned for her safety, she understood that she was a key part to defeating the Calamity, and yet…

Link shouldn’t be stuck at her side. He was the knight chosen to seal the darkness. He should be out fighting, saving lives, fighting monsters, doing her job for her. It was her failures that stuck him at her side, it was her failures as to why he was needed in the first place.

It was her failures that ensured Link was needed out there, and yet stuck at her side, and she hated it. 

To distract herself, Zelda observed the party. Daruk, the friendliest of the champions, was laughing and telling stories, surrounded by a small group of townspeople. Nearby was Revali. He was the opposite, cold and egotistical, yet surprisingly good with children. He was entertaining a few of them with stories of his greatness nearby.

Urbosa was the champion with the most presence. People were drawn to the queen of the Gerudo like moths to a flame, aweing at her strength and confidence. Zelda looked around, expecting to find Mipha nearby, but the final champion was not to be found.

Zelda had a sinking suspicion she knew where Mipha had gone. Literally sinking.

“I’m going to step into the courtyard. I won’t leave the castle grounds,” Zelda told Link. He shifted his weight and crossed his arms. For someone who didn’t speak, Link could be quite expressive. At the very least, Zelda had spent long enough with him to understand the little signs he made. 

“I’m going to find Mipha,” Zelda explained. “I think she’s out by the pound, and I would like a chance to speak with her alone.” Finally Link nodded, and Zelda left the ball alone.

The pond shimmered in the light of the sunset. Zelda stood near it, and gently tapped the surface. A few bubbles arose before Mipha shyly poked her head out. “Oh! Hello, princess,” Mipha greeted. She backed away from the edge and disappeared beneath the water for a moment, then flew from the water elegantly. She landed softly next to Zelda and sat at the pond edge. 

Zelda wrung her hands. “Please, Mipha,” she chuckled, though it was forced. “You’re just as much of a princess as I am. You can drop the formalities.”

“Pardon me, princess, but I still feel obliged to do so,” Mipha apologized with a small bow. Zelda sighed. It was nearly impossible for her to get close to people, considering her status. The only two who didn’t care for formalities were Impa and Urbosa. Impa had been Zelda’s best friend for years, and Urbosa had known Zelda when she was a child.

She supposed she couldn’t do anything about it.

“I must ask, princess,” Mipha said after a moment, though it was clear that she had stewed over this question for quite some time, “what are you doing out here?” She tilted her head imploringly, and despite being soaked, still managed to look graceful.

“I was looking for you,” Zelda confessed. Mipha could not hide her surprise, so Zelda rushed on. “I am, after all, a host of this party. It is my duty to make sure my guests feel welcomed.” That was true, of course, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

Zelda first heard about Mipha from Link. Of course, she had already known of the princess, but it was all textbook facts and formal titles. When Zelda told Link of her plan to recruit Mipha as a champion, he had (through a very difficult process) explained that he knew Mipha from childhood, and that she was efficient and a good candidate. So while Zelda pleaded with Mipha’s father to let Mipha join, Link had “spoken” with Mipha herself.

When she had finally met Mipha, she was shocked by… well, how much of a princess she was. Mipha was beautiful and graceful and  _ powerful.  _ She could both bring someone back from the brink of death and face a horde of monsters by herself. She seemed so in control and yet so kind. Brave, but not reckless. And caring.

So caring, that it took Zelda merely an hour of speaking with Mipha to discover Mipha’s massive crush on Link.

Mipha hadn’t said anything of course. But that admiration, that trailing off, that blushing… it was fairly obvious. And Zelda, who was always with Link, found it… somewhat tiring.

Even now, without Link here, it was clear Mipha had no idea what to say. She sat next to Zelda, her back straight, her spear at the ready… she was a mirror image of Link himself. Quiet, ready for battle.

Eventually, Zelda tired of the silence. “I must ask the same. What are you doing out here?”

Mipha waited a few more moments, as if searching for the right words. “I often… feel overwhelmed at events such as these. Everything seems very… political and practiced.” Zelda winced at that - her whole  _ life  _ had been political and practiced - as Mipha continued. “I was never cut out for things like that, and I never know what to say.”

_ Is that how she sees our friendship? My reaching out to her?  _ Zelda wondered. She had never been the daughter her father wanted - she took after her mother too much for that. She would rather research in the library all day than attend stuffy balls, but she would obey her father’s wishes until the day she died. So she practiced political speech, learned how to delicately say that she was a failure, and secure allies.

“I was never one for formalities either,” Zelda admitted slowly. Mipha finally met Zelda’s eyes, blinking slowly. “I… I suppose I would rather focus on advancing and understanding technology. But we must do as our fathers request, yes?” Her chuckle was less forced. Mipha seemed to relax, as if remembering that both she and Zelda had lost their mothers long ago.

“I understand,” Mipha said after a moment. “That is why I focused on healing. When I heal people, they feel thankful, and almost obliged to like me.” She sighed, her voice growing softer. “But there are not always opportunities for me to heal, and then I do not know how to grow closer to… to people.”

Zelda inhaled sharply. Was it implied Mipha wanted to get closer to her, or was that too much of a jump? Mipha looked thoughtful, her eyes serene as she watched the sunset.

“I suppose being a Zora princess is far different than a Hylian one,” she chuckled. 

“I suppose,” Zelda agreed. “Everything I wear, eat, study… everything I do, my father… all of Hyrule seems to be watching me. The failed princess.” She stared at her hands. “I cannot even evoke my birthright.” It was a simple statement. It was an accurate statement.

“Princess,” Mipha whispered, but nothing else. 

“Thank you for speaking with me, Mipha,” Zelda said after a beat, standing and bowing.  _ I just said all that. I…why did I say that?  _ she wondered. “I shall leave you to your thoughts and return to the ball.”

“But princess,” Mipha tried.

“I hope to see you at the ball soon, but take your time,” Zelda continued. Her cheeks flustered.  _ I cannot believe I just admitted all that to Mipha. She doesn’t care. I need to head back inside,  _ she thought desperately.

“Princess Zelda,  _ please _ ,” Mipha begged, but Zelda was already walking away. She shook her head, as if scolding herself. How was she supposed to unite the champions if she could not even befriend the kindest among them without sounding like a fool?

She returned to Link’s side inside the castle. He nodded as he saw her, and stood diligently at her side. Quiet, just as she should’ve been. She often wondered how Mipha has befriended, even fallen for, such a stoic person. Then again, he was expressive in other ways.

Zelda took a deep breath, nodded at Link, and joined the crowd. It was the same as every other ball her father hosted: polite conversations, reassuring answers to panicky questions, and a calm demeanor. It was dark by the time she was allowed to retire to her room, finally alone.

She changed into a simple nightgown, and picked up her favorite book. It was old and worn, a fairytale her mother told her long ago. Still, it was one of the few comforts she allowed herself to indulge.

Before she could begin to read it, she heard a tap at her window. Zelda turned, grabbing the knife she kept at her bedside.  _ Is someone trying to break in?  _ One shout and the guard outside would rush in, but it would end her alone time.

Then, at the window, for an instant - Mipha’s face appeared.

Zelda blinked, perplexed. She made her way to the window to see a splash in the nearby canals and waterfall. She opened the window, and Mipha suddenly leaped out of the water, graceful as ever. Mipha reached out her hand, her white scales gleaming in the moonlight. Zelda grabbed Mipha’s arm and pulled.

Needless to say, the entrance was  _ not  _ elegant.

Mipha crashed into Zelda’s arms, who consequently stumbled and fell. Zelda pried her eyes open despite the ache in her head, and saw that Mipha was laying over her. She didn’t move. Mipha, realizing she was soaking Zelda’s nightgown, rolled off. Both of them stood, looking anywhere but each other.

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked finally. Mipha blinked. “Here, I mean,” she added hastily.

“I…” Mipha trailed off. Zelda repressed a sigh as she saw Mipha looking around the room. Looking for Link, probably. She always trailed off like that when she got nervous. “Are you hurt?”

“Hmm?” Zelda realized she had been rubbing her head. “It’s just a headache. I’ll be fine by morning.” She noted the subject change, but before she could ask again, Mipha took a step closer.

“May I?” Mipha asked, holding her hands up to Zelda’s face. Zelda’s breath caught at the sincerity, the gentle touch. Her fathers voice told her to say no. Her mind told her to be strong and be alone. 

“Yes,” Zelda whispered. Her words were barely distinguishable, but it mattered not. Mipha pressed her hands to the sides of Zelda’s head, combing through soft hair. Zelda forced herself not to lean into the touch as Mipha worked her magic. The pain ceased immediately, but Mipha did not remove her hands, instead closing her eyes.

Zelda closed her as well. She would not be the one to break this spell. All the same, Mipha opened her eyes and removed her hands.

“Thank you.” Zelda didn’t look at Mipha, but Mipha wasn’t looking at her anyway. Mipha was… picking up the fairytale Zelda had been about to read. “Wait… that’s…”

“Is this ‘A Tale Lost in Time’?” Mipha asked, a smile curling at the corners of her lips. Zelda nodded, abashedly. “This is my favorite fairytale.”

“Really?” Zelda blurted. Mipha nodded, pink dusting her cheeks. “It’s… always been my favorite, ever since I was little,” Zelda admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Mine too.” Mipha smiled now, a genuine smile, and Zelda felt her heart drop.

There was one other reason that Zelda had wanted to check on Mipha. One other reason as to why Zelda got tired of watching Mipha around Link. Just one more as to why she had to tread so carefully, yet still wanted to be closer to Mipha.

There was a small possibility, the slightest of chances really, that Zelda was in love with Mipha. Maybe.

“What’s your favorite part?” Zelda’s head jerked up at that. She and Mipha were standing almost uncomfortably close, and Mipha was pointing at one of the illustrations. “Mine is when the warrior returns home, having defended the princess from the beast and won her affection. When the princess tends to the warriors wounds.”

Zelda paused to consider that. Even that reminded her of Mipha’s crush on Link. She sighed. “Mine is when the princess and her friend discover the beast in the first place, at the beginning.” The studying of the beast, and eventually princess’s friend was struck by the beast, gained magic powers, and became a warrior defending the princess.

“Why is that your favorite?” Mipha tilted her head, making that curious little expression she always did.

“It’s the research that led to something great, and saved them from trusting the beast. The princess and her friend were partners, without one just rescuing the other,” Zelda explained. “It’s the beginning of an epic tale. What about you?”

Mipha fidgeted her hands. “I like the idea of fighting and defending someone… then returning home to the one I… she was protecting. A happy ending.”

_ She was protecting?  _ Zelda thought. The warrior was only referred to as the warrior or the friend, without pronouns. Of course, it must be because Mipha wanted to fight alongside and protect Link.

A pang of regret settled within her.

Zelda stared at her hands. This was not how she expected the night to go. Finally, she gained the courage to ask again, “What are you doing here?” She moved to sit on her bed, and guestured for Mipha to join her.

Mipha sat and began fidgeting. “I feel… our conversation earlier ended on a sour note. And I wanted to check in on you.” Zelda’s cheeks flushed with embarassment, and she turned away from Mipha. “Princess, you may feel that the world is watching you, but they are seeing your efforts and your fearlessness. You have not failed. Have faith.” Mipha moved into Zelda’s view, raising a gentle hand hesitantly before putting it down once more.

Zelda sighed.  _ Exactly as I feared,  _ she thought bitterly. “You don’t have to pity me,” she huffed. No doubt, Mipha had heard of Zelda’s latest failure at the Spring of Courage. Zelda had stayed there for hours, begging her powers to unlock, until finally Link forced her to rest and dragged her away. Mipha’s word choice of fearless almost confirmed that she had heard the rumors, feeding her irritation. A prick of guilt arose. How could she feel irritated at such a kind soul?

“It is not pity, princess, but compassion.” Zelda narrowed her eyes at the word choice once more.  _ I’m crazy,  _ she thought to herself. She was overthinking it. Mipha was just being kind. Zelda was going positively insane. “Princess…” there she was, trailing off again. Zelda felt another prick of guilt

_ “Please,  _ Mipha. Call me Zelda,” she begged. “If nothing else. I thought you didn’t care for political nonsense.” Mipha said nothing. Zelda sighed. Nothing. She had accomplished nothing but make Mipha uncomfortable and hate her.

“Goodnight, Mipha,” Zelda said firmly. The dismissal was clear. Mipha stood and nodded, but her eyes were sad.  _ Goddess, why do I feel so guilty? Why do I mess everything up that even the kindest soul in the world doesn’t want to be around me?  _ She buried her face in her hands as she turned her back to Mipha.

There was a soft splash to be heard below, and Zelda closed the window before returning to bed.

Guilt racked her body, stealing away sleep. She kept seeing Mipha’s sad eyes, all the words that remained unspoken. Zelda knew she had just been tired, had been lashing out… though it was the second time that day that she said something she regretted, and departed.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Mipha’s face. The guilt was still there, but some other feeling was too. One that she couldn’t quite place. By the time she closed her eyes, a maid was already at her door, knocking to see if she was awake. Zelda ignored her exhaustion and got changed, meeting Link at the door.

“What’s the schedule for today?” Zelda asked. Link held up the Sheikah Slate, showing…

_ Goddess be damned. Today of all days. _

“I suppose we should pack food. I’m not particularly interested in eating nothing but fish all day,” Zelda sighed. Today of all days they were going to the Divine Beast that Mipha piloted for a checkup. Link nodded. 

As she packed her bag, she noticed that Link was still behind her. “Yes?”

_ “You seem tired,”  _ he signed. Link rarely used sign language; the only time he did was when he was alone with Zelda. She supposed he didn’t want to explain to people that he was, in fact, mute. Not many knew sign language, but Zelda had studied it when she was young.

“I didn’t sleep well last night,” she admitted. “It’s fine, really.” But Link remained undeterred, crossing his arms. After a few minutes of painful silence, Zelda added, “I feel… like I offended Mipha.”

_ “I highly doubt that,” _ he signed.  _ “Most likely, you feel guilty because it comes naturally to you due to-” _

“That’s enough of that,” she interrupted, pushing his hands down. Link raised his brows, but dropped it. “I suppose… I should just get over it.”

But she didn’t get over it, and felt worse and worse about her actions as they prepared to go to Vah Ruta.

Try as she might to make the time prepping for the day stretch, Link and Zelda arrived at Vah Ruta relatively early. Mipha had not arrived yet, which was fine. Perhaps Zelda could get all of the checkups done early and be gone before Mipha arrived.

Unfortunately, fixing and operating such a huge piece of machinery was no easy task. “Motherf… Sweet goddess above,” Zelda cursed, prying at a gear that wouldn’t shift. 

“Are you alright, princess?”

Zelda jumped, her arm pressing against a heated piece of metal. “Ouch… goddess!” She stepped back from the gears, wincing. Of course Mipha was here, and of course Zelda got injured again. “I’m quite alright, thank you,” Zelda replied, pretending to focus on the Sheikah Slate.

“You’re hurt,” Mipha noted, reaching for Zelda’s arm. Zelda said nothing as Mipha worked her magic once more, because her burn hurt a lot and Mipha’s touch felt so nice. “There we go,” she said softly as the wound healed. Mipha frowned as she studied Zelda’s face. “You didn’t sleep.” She brought her hand up to cradle Zelda’s cheek.

Why was Mipha still being kind?

“I didn’t,” Zelda admitted as Mipha slowly brought her hand away. She paused, working up the courage to say the words she had been stewing over all night. “I… want to apologize for how I acted and what I said. You were only trying to reassure me.”

“There is no need for that. I was afraid I had overstepped,” Mipha chuckled. Zelda couldn’t help but stare in awe at Mipha’s reddening face. Link was the luckiest guy in the world.

“Not at all,” Zelda promised. She hesitated. “I was wondering… you seem to do magic so effortlessly. How did you figure it out?” 

“I usually think of someone close to me,” Mipha explained. “To… fill me with warmth, and the magic of healing.” She stared at Zelda for a second past what was polite. As Zelda gave her a quizzical look, she smiled nervously and looked down. “It’s probably different from everyone,” she rushed on. “I’m sure that’s not what goes through Urbosa’s head.”

Zelda winced. “Urbosa told me once she doesn’t have to think. It’s more of… a feeling.” She stared at her hands, the hands that had failed her time and time and time again. “I suppose I don’t really understand it.”

“I suppose.” Mipha paused, as if searching for a subject change. Eventually, she pointed at the embroidery on her skirt. “You… sewed this yourself, right?”

An appropriate subject change, Zelda supposed. Mipha probably wanted Zelda to stop focusing on her shortcomings. “I did,” she confirmed softly. “Father made me take embroidery classes when I was young. He thought it’d be a good symbol, you know. For the champions to have matching uniforms. Especially those sewed by the princess.” Her last sentence turned sour. She shook herself. “Don’t you have a tradition? Sewing armor for the one you intend to court?”

“Something… something like that, I guess, yes,” Mipha stammered. “We sew our scales into the armor, and the armor allows Hylians to swim just as we do.” She stared out the window of Vah Ruta.

“I suppose they would know your intentions rather early on,” Zelda mused. “You’d have to find out their measurements, right?”

“True. It’s rather… difficult, at times,” Mipha murmured, her eyes still on the embroidered elephant on her skirt. “Asking for measurements can almost be a proposal of sorts.”

_ Asking for measurements… _

“Is that why…” Zelda trailed off. “When I asked for your measurements to make the uniforms…” she grew quiet as she realized the implication. Mipha was silent as well, and when Zelda found the courage to glance at Mipha’s face, she saw how red Mipha’s face had become. “You… you didn’t… say anything at the time.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway… have you… is there anything wrong with Vah Ruta?”

“Not… not really. I guess… the freezing mechanism isn’t doing super well?” Mipha tried. “It’s good, but it could be better…” she trailed off. “Everything is working as it should be.”

She seemed almost sad at that.

Zelda curled her fingers softly around the Sheikah slate. She didn’t want to leave, not again, but she didn’t know what to say. What could she say, to someone who lit up her life? To someone who she loved?

To someone she knew loved someone else.

“I suppose I should be going, then,” Zelda murmured. She tightened her grip on the Sheikah slate and stood. “I’ll… I’ll see you around?”

“May I see you tonight?” Zelda snapped her head out. Mipha continued. “It would… be impolite for me to not to host a dinner for you and Sir Link.” Zelda’s heart dropped at Link’s name. Of course Link.

Still, the chance to see Mipha again was too tempting to resist.

“Of course,” Zelda smiled. She nodded at Mipha and began to walk away, internally pleading that Mipha wouldn’t let her leave.

But that was unfair to Mipha, and she knew that, so she didn’t feel disappointed when Mipha said nothing.

Link stood to attention as she walked to the exit of the Divine Beast. “Vah Ruta is performing well,” she stated. “I’m going to do some field work today, and then we’re returning for dinner with Mipha’s family.”

Link raised his brows. “I’m fine,” she lied. “Let’s go.” Vah Ruta slowly lowered itself to the ground - Mipha’s doing - and Link and Zelda stepped off, onto the beach. They watched the elephant rise once more, returning to the middle of the lake.

Link tapped her shoulder.  _ “What happened?”  _ he signed, frowning.

Zelda sighed. What was there to say? That she was upset because she had a crush on Mipha, Mipha who liked Link? Mipha who liked the knight who was only needed because of her shortcomings? The knight who couldn’t do the work he needed to do because he was stuck being her bodyguard?

“It’s nothing.” Zelda buried her face in her hands. “It’s… I’m sorry.”

_ “Zelda. Zelda, you don’t have to apologize. Zelda…”  _ Zelda couldn't see what he said next, because she had closed her eyes and covered her face. Link put an arm around her shoulder, silently supporting her.

“It’s going to be okay, I know. I’m fine. I’m okay,” Zelda promised. “I’m… I’m making things more difficult.” She shook herself. Now was not the time for her to complicate things with her feelings.

But she had to know.

“Do you like Mipha?” She asked him. Link stared at her for a long while, then shook his head. “A pity. She likes you.” Once more, he shook his head. “Please. It’s obvious.”

Link sighed, signing, “ _ Are you stupid?”  _ Zelda huffed, and continued walking. 

It was just before the dinner when Zelda saw Mipha again. Link had lead her to the beach where Vah Ruta resided, with the intention of climbing the stairs up to the elevated Zora Castle. To her surprise, Mipha sat at the water's edge, tracing little designs in the sand.

Zelda turned and sat at the edge of the woods, shrouded in the shadows. Link glanced at her, shook his head, then walked up to sit by Mipha. Mipha’s words were loud enough for Zelda to hear as Mipha noticed Link.

“Link? I suppose Zelda’s at the castle.” Link did not correct her, simply stared. Mipha sighed. “Do you think the princess will ever notice me?”

Link took a couple moments to think, then shrugged, signing,  _ “She doesn’t see things very clearly sometimes.”  _ Zelda wasn’t sure whether or not to feel offended as Mipha nodded slowly, watching the waves on the shore. 

“I feel like I always say the wrong thing, and then I… I mess everything up. I wish I had the courage to tell her to stay. I wish things were simpler,” Mipha explained. Link gave Mipha a long look.

Zelda couldn’t move. She wanted to say that it was her fault, not Mipha’s, but she remained in the shadows. Link signed something she didn’t see, and Mipha appeared shocked.

“I’m not going to tell her outright, that would only make things worse,” Mipha protested. “I can’t even protect her in battle yet. I have to get stronger… to earn my place at her side.”

Guilt flooded Zelda’s mind. She didn’t deserve someone like that to care about her, not when she was the failed princess, not when she couldn’t even accept reassurance from the girl she loved.

Link rolled his eyes and began signing again.

Mipha’s thoughtful expression looked serene. “She tries harder than anyone, and it’s admirable. She grew up in such a political environment, yet is genuine and kind,” she explained. “I… I don’t know what I’m saying.”

Zelda had known they were talking about her from the start, but it was somehow a shock to her as she realized that this was Mipha’s true opinion of her. It was much higher than she’d bargained for.

“I suppose we should head to the castle,” Mipha chuckled. “Since Zelda’s already there, I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

Link shot Zelda a glance, and nodded at the stairs up ahead. He quickly signed,  _ “I’ll distract her,”  _ then nodded at the stairs again.

Zelda began to run.

Running up stairs is far, far harder than anyone every expects, and she had slowed to a walk several times. Luckily, she was nearly all the way up the stairs when she saw Mipha and Link finally begin to climb the steps. Link glanced up at her, and gave her a thumbs up.

Despite her conflicted feelings for Link, she was grateful to him in that moment. Soon she arrived at the throne room, bowing before King Dorephan.

“Princess Zelda!” he chuffed. “Mipha told me you and Link would be dining with us. It’s good to see you again.”

“The pleasure is all mine, I assure you,” Zelda replied politely. She straightened herself out. “I believe Link and Mipha will be here shortly.” No sooner had the words left her mouth had Link and Mipha appeared. 

“You would be right!” King Dorephan guffawed. “Come on now, everyone, let’s head to the dining room.”

The dining room was extravagant, as to be expected of the Zora. Unfortunately, most of the food there was fish. It wasn’t that Zelda disliked fish, she just… didn’t want to have a meal consisting of only fish. She smiled at Mipha.  _ You’re worth eating fish for,  _ she thought to herself.

The talk was mostly political small talk. How is the family? Good, good, my fathers doing well. How was the fight against the monsters? Quite well, thank you, what about you? Oh yes, the Divine Beasts are very powerful, good for getting rid of pesky monsters. Yes, everything’s fine, everything’s good, the champions are united, Link has the sword, everything is under control.

“It’s so good to see that you and Link are fighting back the beasts in central Hyrule,” King Dorephan said. “You seem like very capable people.”

“I’m afraid I cannot take credit. Sir Link is a very capable fighter, and he has fought many a beast,” Zelda lamented.

“Nonsense!” King Dorephan chuckled. “Mipha tells me all the time how hardworking the two of you are. We’d be nowhere without your abilities, princess!” Zelda forced a smile, nodding.

“Mipha is quite the fighter herself,” she pointed out. “Both a fighter and a healer. It’s quite admirable, really.” The words left her mouth before she could stop them. 

“You bet she is! I couldn’t be more proud.” King Dorephan grinned at his daughter. “I thank the heavens every day she’s safe while out there fighting.” Mipha smiled before lowering her head. A silence stretched on.

Zelda tapped the table once. Her secret code to Link: they had overstayed their welcome, and now it was time to go. He stood suddenly, and nodded at Zelda. She feigned surprise.

“I suppose we must be going. Thank you for your hospitality.” Zelda bowed again. “I expect we’ll see you again soon?”

“You’re welcome over any time!” King Dorephan nodded at Mipha. “See them out, why don’t you?” Mipha nodded obediently.

They walked in silence. Link signed that he would be waiting at the lake, and left the two girls alone.

Zelda spoke first, the words she had kept inside for so long, the question she was dying to know the answer to. “Do you like Link?”

Mipha blinked several times. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” Zelda muttered, her face turning bright red. “It’s none of my business, I just… you seem so nervous around him, and you always look around to see if he’s there, and you talk about wanting to fight alongside him sometimes… it just seems obvious.”

Mipha’s eyes stayed widened in shock, her mouth forming a little “o”. “Forget I said anything,” Zelda said quickly. She leaned against the rail. One slip and she would tumble into the cold lake below. “I… I was just curious, is all.”

“I… admire Link,” Mipha said slowly. “But he is not the one who has my heart.” She stared out into the sunset, her eyes alight. “Why do you ask?”

Zelda shrugged, turning away. “It’s almost dark out,” she noted, changing the subject. “The keese will be out soon.” She hated keese. The little bat things would always attack her, and were difficult to accurately hit.

“Are you avoiding the question?” Mipha asked softly.

“Look, the first horde.”

“Princess-”

“That’s not my name.” Zelda didn’t know why she was still caught up on that. She finally turned to look at Mipha, but found horror on her face.

“Zelda!” Mipha yelled, just as a horde of keese swooped towards Zelda, who leaned back a tad too far-

-and she was falling, falling into the deep blue.  _ What an unsatisfying death,  _ Zelda thought to herself as she fell.  _ I never even told Mipha I love her.  _

Mipha, who right before Zelda’s eyes, dove down after her. Zelda couldn’t allow herself to die. Not when Mipha was coming to save her, Mipha who’s Zora biology would let her live. Not like this. She grabbed the Sheikah slate and trigged magnesis. If they were close enough, if she was fast enough, she could attach it to Mipha’s spear and tug them together.

As soon as the spear was caught in magnesis Zelda pulled. Mipha soared towards her, and wrapped her arms around Zelda just as they crashed into the water. It was so deep, and the pressure was so intense. Zelda screwed her eyes shut, but Mipha held her close and swam to the surface.

Zelda gasped for air. Link stood at the beach, looking concerned. Zelda waved at him, and he sat on a log, giving them privacy but still watching for danger.

“Are you alright?” Mipha gasped, stroking wet hair out of Zelda’s face. “You’re not hurt are you?” 

“I’m alright,” Zelda promised, closing her eyes. A whisper of an apology was on her lips, but so was a love confession. She wasn’t sure which would succeed. “Are you?”

“I’m doing fine, it’s you I’m worried about. If I lost you…” Mipha’s voice broke. “I can’t lose you.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Zelda soothed. “The water’s a little chilly, but I’m okay.” She felt so safe, there in Mipha’s arms. “I’ll be okay. I… I couldn’t die without telling you… why I asked about Link… don’t say anything,” she interrupted as Mipha opened her mouth. “I have to say this now, or I never will.”

Zelda took a deep breath. “I… goddess, this is a lot harder to say than I thought. Uhm,” she chuckled. “I… I want to be with you. Together. I want to know that when I come home at the end of a long day, you’ll be waiting. I…”

Mipha put one hand on the back of Zelda’s neck, the other holding her up bridal style in the water. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to kiss you now,” Mipha whispered.

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Mipha. “Yes please,” she breathed.

She could feel Mipha smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling like sapphic legend of Zelda, so here it is. Might post another fic about these two, might make it about a different ship. Let me know what you guys think


End file.
